1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a germination promotor and a sowing method for seeds of a plant, in which the gemination promotor facilitates the germination of the plant and a sowing method for the seeds of the plant is implemented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is necessary that conditions of sowing seeds, such as water, temperature, and concentration of oxygen are arranged for the purpose of germination of the seeds of the plant. When the seeds are sown in the germination field, if the water in the soil is not enough, or the amount of rainfall after sowing is not enough, only a low percentage of germination in or discontinuous budding results. For this reason, the yield decreases or the harvest disperses, further, with these reasons, the efficiency of the work drops.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 58-819 discloses a plant-culture sheet to provide effective utilization of irrigated water.
However, such a plant-culture sheet can not hold water by itself. Therefore, no germination promoting effect is expected on the seeds until the next rainfall after sowing. Since some seeds may sprout before the rainfall, the improvement for uniform germination can not be obtained. In order to cure such a defect, water irrigation is performed for promoting germination. However, the use of irrigation is inconvenient. When water irrigation is adopted for a large germination field, numerous plant-culture sheets become necessary. It is of no practical use.
In a plant-culture sheet, since oxygen which is required for the germination of a plant or growth of the roots and is not included within the gel, the sheet should be thin and water retention is low.